The Good Old Days
by Cagholino
Summary: The new golden trio are through listening to the old stories grandpa Arthur was telling them. So while looking through the accit and find a dairy and decides to read a few pages. Horrible summary but it's perrty good. At least I think so .


Title: The Good Old Days.

Rating: Teen

Summary: The Weasley have gathered to remember the good old days. The days when they were still a family and pass the things they have learned down to the next generation. And one day the new golden trio found some old dairy entries.

A/N: I found my old poem and decided they could be put to good use. That's why I wrote them into this little kind of fanfic.

Albus Severus Potter had befriended Rosalie and Hugo Weasley even before birth and they now make the new golden trio. It makes sense in a way, since their parents were not only best mates but also the original golden trio. It's almost like clock work of how much the next generation follows the footsteps of their parents. It's even routine for the Weasleys to gather to enlighten tales of the good old days. The days before Voldemort and the damage he and his followers caused.

It's been close to eighteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of Lord Voldemort. And many have had to learn how to live with fewer lives around. The Weasleys are just one example of many. Fred's death affected many within and outside the family, but they regrouped and pulled themselves from the edge, the breaking point. Well they almost did anyways.

Fred's death affected his older brother Percy the most. He was just getting back in the family's good graces. On top of that he was an older brother and he fail at that. Percy was the one standing next to Fred when he was shot down. For that Percy blames himself for his baby brothers death, where as no one else does... Out loud anyways. This was one form of pain Percy could never over come. Many even forget Percy is a Weasley. It's as if he too has faded away into the shadows. The strains of time only get darker with age and guilt was the one thing Percy couldn't be saved from.

That's why the new golden trio found themselves cross legged and hanging onto their grandpa Arthur's every word. From the stories of the uncles they could never know to tales of the bat like Professor Snape. To hear it was because of their parent's bravery that helped save the world.

"Come on." Albus whispered grabbing Rose and her twin, Hugo's hands leading them up the zigzag stairway. Each level Albus pulled them farther and farther up until they could go no farther.

"What are we doing up here?" Hugo asked. He was most like his mother Hermione Jean Weasley; from her curly brown hair and her unbending sense of kindness to her passions of books and school work.

"You remember Grandpa said there was an ghoul in the attic that Uncle Ron passed off as himself. Incase anyone was wondering why our parents didn't go back to school." Albus spoke jumping for the rope to release the latter. Albus looked every bit little his father Harry James Potter from his bright green eyes and knack for attracting trouble to his passion for Qudditch and friends.

"You don't think it's still in there do you?" Rose asked. She took after her father Ronald Bilius Weasley in almost everyway. From Ron's bright fire red hair and his inflexible sense loyalty to his passion for wizard's chest and his fear of spiders.

"One way to find out." Albus said seizing the rope and pulling down. Dust fall causing the group to** sneeze**. "Ladies first." Al said bowing to Rose holding his hand out to her.

"If that didn't work for Uncle Harry, what makes you think it will work for you?" Rose quizzed.

"Good point, guess I'll be going up first." Slowly one by one the golden trio climbed the latter in to the dirty attic. "We need a light."

"Really Sherlock, what gave you that idea?" Rose requested jumping at the sight of a spider.

"Relax it's just a stuffed animal." Hugo explains pulling the light switch.

"I known that." Rose claimed picking the old children's toy up. "Hey it has an 'R' on it. Guess it was dad's at one point, maybe before Uncle George and Uncle Fred turned it into a spider."

"Hey, guys look at this." Albus called from a back corner. "It's a dairy with every pages fill up but there are a few pages marked. I wonder what it's about."

"Why don't we read it?" Hugo suggested.

"Hey there is a name on it." Rose declared pointing at the back cover. "Percival Weasley. Wonder who he was."

"Lets find out." Albus said sitting on the old sofa by the attic window. Immediately Rose took a set on the right of Albus, while Hugo sat on the left. "'We wish you a happy 11th birthday. With the greatest love, your mum and dad'. Look it starts off with a poem called 'I Am'"

'_I am the third child of seven_

_I feel extremely optimistic_

_I love to draw what I see_

_I speak only when I feel it's important_

_I am a searcher of my dreams_

_I dream to one day paint the world_

_I pray to find a way out_

_I cry when the world seems against me_

_I hear myself bragging of my future_

_I am the one wising upon the North Star_

_I laugh even when I hurt_

_I need to know I have a future beyond this_

_I know I will reach my dream with back breaking work_

_I am the one to make my dreams a reality'_

"Wow I like this Percival, who ever he was. He sounds like he wanted out but decided to stay." Hugo said. Grabbing the dairy from Albus he flipped to the last page to read aloud. " 'I'm leaving this place and not on the terms I had hoped for, but it's my way out. I feel if I don't take it I'll die here. Yet, I'll leave with one last poem. It feels right seeing how I started this dairy with a poem. I'll call it 'I was'."

'_I was the easily forgotten one_

_I recall not having many friends _

_I supported being the creative outcast_

_I learned not counting was the worst_

_I was the boy who was passed by_

_I looked for a brighter tomorrow_

_I prayed to find the place I truly belonged_

_I cried when I felt lost and hopeless_

_I loved the few friends I had_

_I was the boy screaming inside myself to be let out_

_I laughed when everything seemed to work themselves out_

_I felt overpowered during the hard times_

_I knew I would never be Qudditch captain, but I hoped all the same_

_I was the boy living after my time'_

"I don't ever want to be forgotten. It's seems too sad." Rose declared wiping at her face.

"I think that's what Percival was trying to say. That being forgotten is the most painful." Albus said pulling the dairy to his chest.

"Albus, Rose, Hugo? Are you guys up there?" They hear their Uncle yell.

"Lets go, I don't think we should be up here." Hugo said as he rushes to the attic door followed by Rose.

"Are you coming, Albus?" Rose asked popping her head back into the attic.

"In a minute." Albus answered moving around the boxes in the corner until he found a box marked Percival. "Wow, you sure liked books, huh Uncle Percy."


End file.
